


The Night Before

by Luthorchickv2



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Dom/sub, Episode: s06e09 Battle of the Bastards, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthorchickv2/pseuds/Luthorchickv2
Summary: The night before the Battle of the Bastards Jon gets a little help getting out of his head.





	The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> This is for sure the most explicit thing I have written and it pretty much wrote itself. This might be part of a larger series but we'll see. Kudos and comments are everything!

“I don’t like all these people claiming you.” Tormund’s voice broke through Jon’s dark thoughts as he stared at the battle plan. 

“First that cunt telling you to kneel before him? He was picturing your pretty lips around his tiny cock, I could tell.” Tormund wrapped his arms around Jon from the back hands coming to rest on his hips. 

Jon leaned back against the larger man, sighing. Tormund pressed his lips against Jon’s neck then worried his ear with his teeth. 

“Then the witch claiming that her lord gave you to her. She may have brought you back but you are mine, pretty crow.”

He slid his hand around to cup Jon’s cock.

Jon moaned and thrust forward trying to get friction. 

“No, pretty crows don’t get the come like that. Ask, my pretty. I taught you how.” 

Jon marveled at how well this man, this wilding, had come to know him. How he had know that Jon just needed to not think tonight, for someone else to lead. 

“Please, Tormund!” He breathed, writhing against the redhead. 

“You can do better, but perhaps you are wise to keep it simple. Can’t have the rest of the kneelers know that you kneel to me.” Tormund ran his hands up Jon’s body up to his shoulders and own each arm until he could thread his fingers through Jon’s. Jon felt calm for the first time that day, utterly surrounded by Tormund’s strength. 

“Bend forward, little crow.” Jon shuddered at Tormund’s command and bent forward, letting Tormund guide their linked hands to the edge of the table. 

“Leave them there.” He whispered before lifting his hands and beginning to remove Jon’s lower armor. The tent was dark and Jon focused on the flicker of shadows on the tent walls, the weight of Tormund pressed against his back, the scratch of Tormund’s bread against the side of his neck. 

“That’s it, my little one. Breath. I’ve got you.” Tormund whispered and let Jon’s pants fall to the floor. 

A moment later Tormund’s fingers, wet with slick from somewhere pressed into Jon. Jon arched his neck in pleasure. 

“Yes, please. More.” There was no shame in asking for what he needed, Tormund had drilled that into him over and over. 

“One more and then you’ll take my cock.” Warm lips sucked one that secret place below his ear and Jon had struggle to remember to leave his hands on the table when a second finger entered him, this one twisted to reach that spot inside that turned him to jelly. 

It was only the arm Tormund had wrapped around Jon’s chest and the leg he locked around around Jon’s that kept Jon from toppling to the floor. 

“Tormund.” Jon whined letting the large man support both their weight.

“Such a good pretty crow.” Tormund crooned and slipped his fingers from Jon to replace them with the blunt head of his cock and thrust. 

Jon groaned and bit down on his lip to stay quiet as Tormund pounded into him. Pleasure exploded over all his senses and the world shrunk to just the two of them, Tormund holding Jon, pressing him down. Jon’s mind emptied of everything but Tormund, the battle, Ramsey, Rickon and forgotten in the sweat and press of their coupling. 

Jon was so lost in the sensation of Tormund inside of him that he almost missed Tormund’s big calloused hand wrapping around his cock and stroking in time with his thrusts. 

Jon felt himself stiffen and with a shout spent over Tormund’s hand. He lost a couple moments lost in the waves of pleasure and when he focused again he was curled in Tormund’s lap, and could feel Tormund’s spend sliding down his leg. 

“There you are, my little crow. Such a good boy.” Tomund crooned, arms tight around Jon. 

Jon just closed his eyes and let Tormund surround him. There was time yet to worry about tomorrow.


End file.
